Talk:Fight to the Death!/@comment-24548839-20150222035326/@comment-24431601-20150222230434
NOOOOOOOO Help me! Need to hurri. Jaymz Tailorr is a house fo the dead character (WOW I'M READING THE HOTD WIKI HARRY'S LAST NAME IS ACTUALLY HARRY HARRIS XD) and one of the protagonists. I don't need to explain his abilities; you know them. He can wield a wide variety of weapons. He's an ordinary human, but not to be underestimated, otherwise you will suffer, like G did. SIR GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD... (For some reason I think a HOTD2 mod turning everything Eglantian would be awesome 0u0 James is Jonathan, Goldman is Painting, The Emporer is the Darkness WIthin, The Magician is Shadow... WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS A THING PEOPLE... "Dawgs of the Eg-Lan-Tis. Time they made a move.") Jonathan is also pretty slef-explanatory, but I have to make it clear just how unfair this is. James is a great character, but he is not many-classed (Fighter?) Jonathan however is the son of a god, and as such has some amount of power in all classes. His robes are bulletproof - Against weapons technology 40 years ahead of us. Rocket launchers might work... Except he can probably just dodge the things XD OK so he can't dodge guns at point blank range, so James does have his more exotic weapons still being reliable. In HOTD, if Jonathan was a boss, it would list his weakness being his face, inside the hood, since it's obviously not covered in thick, bulletproof synthetic cloths. Then of course, he's made of metal. Several different metals. Several ''magical ''weapons. Keeping in mind there's no magic in HOTD, just high-tech stuff. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.) Either way, your fate is in our hands. Field advantage? Jonathan has never battled in the Roman Coliseum. However, he is very good at quickly learning his environment. But at the beginning, James has the advantage of knowledge. THis doesn't mean much however when James can't really hurt him however. Jonathan has a Dimensional Pocket to Donteadus' Forge, supplying him with all manner of weapons. He dislikes guns, seeing them as loud and weapons that one becomes dependent on. However, he will occasionally use them, but prefers mostly weapons like swords, daggers, morning stars (Kinda surprising, but yes) shurikens, ninja stars, you guys know. His primary weapon is a katana-shaped Holy Avenger, which works to its magical potential in his hands because he's a Paladin, technically, despite the fact he's not Lawful Good and therefore shouldn't be one... He wields this weapon with awesome dexterity, and has several times performed the cliche of blocking bullets with a sword. James is a good gunman and a courageaus hero, but Jonathan simply has magic, divinity and overall awesome protagonist-y advantage. Does James become a god? Jonathan has magic, superninja dexterity and speed, and would be quite capable of flickering behind James with a backstab. Of course, James does have a trump card... EXTRA CREDITS!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you had infinite money, you could keep spamming continues in the arcade, infinite lives!... Well, until the machine breaks down, or is too full of quarters. At which point I think Jonathan would've also broken the 4th wall and found a way to snaeak out of the arcade machine, and from there just get it with C4 or a blast of dubstep or something. The winner is Jonathan, with or without 4th wall breaking.